


Brothers In Arms

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Series of events between the two Spies, Claire Dearing and Owen Grady, as their feelings are evolving over the course of their partnership</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to

Claire ran forward, her foot landing on her sparring partner’s thigh and she drove her opposite knee up into his chin. They fell back and Claire rolled off in a tumble turn. She got back on her feet easily and there was a small applause as she rose up. Her sparring partner was escorted off the training room floor. Claire looked around the room at her superior officers, giving vague claps of appreciation. Claire had her hands behind her back as she waited for the next thing she was supposed to do.

Her superiors seemed to converse for far longer than Claire liked before they finally turned to her. They gestured to the side and a man walked to the centre of the room. He was tall with thick arms and thighs. He stood in front of Claire with his hands behind his back and a devilish smirk on his lips. He was a dirty blonde hair and blistering green eyes; Claire couldn’t deny he was attractive, but something told her that he wasn’t there to look pretty.

“New sparring partner, Dearing. This is Owen Grady. Begin.” one of the superiors yelled, clapping their hands twice as an indication to fight. The man clenched his hands and Claire gracefully circled him.

“You’re a lot bigger than my other sparring partners, but that won’t mean I won’t give everything.” she smiled, moving her neck from side to side as she was limbering up. He gave a little chuckle as he jumped up and down, lifting up his knees as he was also preparing himself.

“Just because you’re small, doesn’t mean I will hold back.” he smirked and Claire’s eyes narrowed on him. She stood closer to him now and he took a swing at her. She bent backwards before she kicked up her foot into his stomach. He stumbled back and Claire ran up to him to him, using his thigh as a stepping stone before she wrapped herself around Owen’s back. She locked her arm around his neck and he started to struggle against her. That’s what she thought until he started to bend and threw himself backwards, knocking Claire to the floor in a painful motion.

The wind got knocked straight out of her and she coughed wildly as she begged for air. Owen jumped up, but got immediately on top of Claire, his hands holding down her wrists. He was directly on top of her and Claire’s heart started to involuntarily race. She licked her lips as she struggled under his grasp. He almost seemed to be distracted himself, so Claire had to act fast.

Claire drove her knee up into his crotch and Owen rolled off of her. He was groaning as Claire sat up. She felt him rise up behind her, so she rushed her elbow into his face, knocking him back down as she tried to get on top of him. Unexpectedly, Owen threw a punch into the bridge of Claire’s nose. She got knocked to the floor and her vision started to blur. She crossed her arms in front of her face, indicating that she was unable to keep fighting. She hadn’t used that sign in a very long time. Owen moved around and started to check on Claire.

“You okay?” he asked before he huffed and started to lie down beside her.

“Well, I can’t see straight.” Claire held the bridge of her nose, blinking hard every few seconds to try and see clearer. It was helping.

“Sorry.” he muttered.

“No, you did good. I just don’t normally get knocked down like that, or that quickly.” Claire reassured him.

“You are tough, I was just about to give up.” he joked. Claire would have rolled her eyes if she didn’t feel like she was going to be sick.

_***~*~*** _

Claire was called into her superior’s office that morning. She stood with her hands behind her back as she waited. She was, unfortunately waiting with Owen, which meant something was up. Claire didn’t like it. Soon, a man she recognised walked in. He had a folder resting in his arms. Claire and Owen both shaped up and looked forward as they waited. The man gave a vague gesture for them to relax. They did so.

“Good morning, Operative Dearing.” he nodded as he sat down. He looked through his folder and made a few faces as he went through it. He put the folder back down and smiled at Claire. “Grady, here,  won’t just be your new sparring partner. He will be your fellow operative in the field.” he nodded and Owen seemed excited as they looked at each other. Claire cleared her throat.

“Permission to speak freely sir?” she asked.

“Granted.” he nodded back. Claire raised her hands in defiance.

“I don’t need this idiots help for anything. I work better alone. He would only mess up my mission.” she shouted and folded her arms as she narrowed her brow.

“Is she always this nice?” Owen whispered to their superior.

“Terribly.” he whispered back. He slammed his hand on the desk and Claire’s lip tightened. “Dearing, he can match you for each shot you take. Watching you two fight is like, and I don’t mean to get mushy here, but it was like watching art being made. You can see how you two work off each other and it will be a useful trait. You may leave now.” he said so quickly, Claire could barely register it. She scoffed loudly as Owen started to leave.

“But sir.” Claire wanted to protest

“No discussion on the matter. Go.” he insisted as his brow narrowed. Claire hurried out of the office and gave out a strangled groan as she stood outside the door.

“Hey partner.” Owen greeted with a wide smile and his hands relaxed behind his back. Claire’s brow creased and she poked Owen’s chest.

“I don’t like you. Nor will I, ever.” she warned him.

“Noted.” he said slowly and stood in front of Claire still. She shoved him as her impatience was at an all time high.

“Did you want to say something to me, fool?” she barked at him and he gave another devilish smile.

“You know, this will mean we’re going to be going on more couply missions, right?” she replied playfully and Claire groaned. She grabbed onto his shirt, binding it in her hand and brought him down to her level.

“Every time we get the guy, I’m going to beat the hell out of him and pretend it’s you.” she said in an angry whisper and waited for him to reply. He smiled.

“Good to know.” he remarked and Claire huffed, walking away quickly with Owen following behind.


	2. Main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Owen are both spies, and it’s about time they broke some rules.

Claire propped herself up against the wall, Owen by her side and the overwhelming urge to get this job over and done with. They had been scooping out this arms dealer for two solid months and it was time to take him in. Claire was ready. Claire glanced over at Owen before he gave a vague nod. She looped her arm into his before peering around the corner. The man was still there. He was getting ready to walk to the elevator. They just had to wait a few moments.

That’s when the elevator chimed and the man came striding over. He came out from around the corner and the pair followed him. They giggled and laughed amongst themselves, pretending to be totally invested in each other. They crept in behind the man and two men he had waiting at his side. Claire and Owen looked like an average couple coming back from their date; Claire in a black formal dress with a slit running up with side and Owen in a suit without his jacket and tie. He looked rather sharp, regardless of his relaxed attire.

The doors closed, but the glances never stopped. The men guarding the arms dealer were staring at the two, so they needed to make them look away. Which meant Claire had to do something she unfortunately wanted to try the moment she saw Owen. She cupped his face before bringing his lips to hers. He pinned her up against the elevator wall and a hand pressed to her thigh. His fingers skimmed down her leg, grabbing the gun strapped to her thigh. Claire reached to the back of Owen’s pants before tugging the gun from its hold.

They felt the two mens’ eyes drift from them, but there was something there that made Claire not want to pull away. It took Owen to do that. He parted his lips from hers and gestured to the men. Claire nodded. Owen moved to the other side of the wall before they both pushed forward into the men. Claire climbed on top of the man she was tasked with, driving her elbow down hard into his collarbone and hearing a definite snap. He groaned before throwing himself against the back wall of the elevator. Claire kicked forward, hitting the stop button on the elevator after a few tries.

Owen on the other hand was in a hard fist fight with the man, and they seemed to be beating each other hard enough that the elevator shook. The arms dealer was going to hit the stop button again before Claire used her foot to kick up into his face and knocked him to the floor. Claire then punched her hand into the side of the man’s face and he collapsed to the floor. Owen rammed his security guards face into the side of the elevator, forcing the man unconscious and Owen shrugged as he looked at Claire.

The arms dealer was pinning himself up against the door as both Claire and Owen aimed their guns at him. He raised his hands in defence. Claire put her hand on her hip and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

“Hello Mister Cornwall, I’m your spy for the evening. My partner and I need to take you in for questioning, but first, I really want to hurt you.” Claire smirked before she tossed her gun up, grabbing the barrel and smacking the handle of the gun against his face. It happened a few different times before Owen finally called it in.

“This is Grady, we got him. Send a unit to the ground floor, we’ve got cleanup to do.” he almost laughed at the end of his words. Claire smiled up at him before grabbing hold of Cornwall’s wrists and binding them with handcuffs.

They were met in the lobby by a few other agents, who took Cornwall off their hands. Claire and Owen were allowed to go upstairs to pack up their equipment. They were in the same room to keep up appearances and Claire was ready and packed to go. Owen was placing his last gun away.

“Nice work out there today, Claire.” he remarked, adjusting his belt and Claire pinned back some of her hair.

“You handled yourself pretty well, too.” she smiled at him, taking her bag and placing it near the door. She took off her heels and rubbed the soles of her feet for a second, just to ease some discomfort.

“Got nice things to say about me in the field report this time?” he asked and Claire laughed. They were a good team, but there was a joke around their office that Claire was never nice about Owen in the reports, always remarking him as lazy or ‘does insufficient work’. Sometimes it was true, but other times, Claire was honest and told the truth about his performance. Owen never handed in field reports, so that was Claire’s job.

“Well, I never said that.” she smirked. Claire picked up her bag and was about to head out when she heard Owen say something.

“Better not include that kiss.” he muttered and Claire turned him. She placed down her back and crossed her arms.

“If you know what’s good for you, you won’t mention it either.” she warned him, but there was a tantalizing look in his eye that told Claire that this was the moment that they were breaking the tension they had built since day one. “Especially if you want more.” Claire bit her lip and gestured with her finger for him to come to her.

Owen cleared the distance between them in the room and quickly put his body against Claire’s. Owen pinned Claire against the wall before he caught her lips with his own. It was harsh and brutal, nothing like the elevator, but it was so intoxicating that Claire couldn’t pull away for a second. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked up her legs. He had her perfectly placed to the wall as she arched against him. She tugged on the back of his hair, feeling his incredible locks in between her fingers. Then, suddenly a knock came to the door. They separated quickly, even though the door was locked, they felt like they could be seen.

“Dearing. Grady. You two ready to go?” a voice called out and Claire looked at Owen. They laughed for a second before getting their bags and equipment and exiting the room. ‘What a waste of an opportunity,’ Claire thought.


	3. Sequel (pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearing and Grady are sent undercover….as a married couple.

“Give us the rundown.” Claire asked as she pinned her earring in. Owen stood at her side, adjusting his shirt. They had two suitcases between them and Claire had a nice purple summer dress on, her hair was now down past her shoulder blades and she pinned it up to keep it out of her face. She was almost looking forward to this mission.

Owen ran his hand through his hair and before he fiddled with the watch around his wrist. It was a gadget he was recently given and couldn’t keep his hands off of it. Claire smacked his hand before he looked over at her, a small smirk growing on his lips. They turned back to the men in the van. They were all cramped inside as they started to walk Claire and Owen through the mission. One of the men, Barry, handed Claire and Owen the briefcases before he started to explain the plan.

“Grady and Dearing are our undercover operatives. You have recently gotten married and will be in the honeymoon suite. Roger Fiddle, who owns the hotel is the guy we want, but we need someone on the inside to covertly hack into the mainframe wirelessly and get the dirt we need.” he nodded, Claire and Owen glancing at each other, silently making a plan as to what to do when they are inside. Lowery, the main tech guy for their division pointed the television screens inside the van.

“You are under twenty-four hour surveillance in your room, besides the bathroom. You will need to act like a couple the entire time and can leave messages for each other as you work through in bathroom on this laptop.” he explained whilst roaming through camera footage in their room and other rooms in their hotel. The guy that owned the place was paranoid, but who wouldn’t be if they were a drug smuggler who also daviles in selling military grade weapons. The laptop in question was placed inside Claire’s bag and she could be take it into the bathroom with her toiletries bag.

“We will be at the coffee house that is under construction outside the van, so if you think there is anything up, come straight here and we will organise whatever support you need. When the information has been recovered, the code phrase is ‘My father is in the hospital’. Got it? Good.” Barry told them and that was it. They were set with their mission. Owen went out the back of the van and extended his hand to Claire. She took his hand and stepped outside the van. They had their bags in hand and were to go around the corner to get to the hotel.

“Ready?” Owen asked and they started to walk down the street.

“This is going to try all my patience.” Claire breathed out through gritted teeth. She could do this mission, but acting along with this newly-weds couple thing was going to tear Claire’s chest in two. She was conflicted about how she was feeling about Owen.

“Ah, you’ll love it.” he laughed and Claire couldn’t help but rest her head on his shoulder. “Lucky we got that kiss out of the way.” Owen whispered as they saw the hotel. Claire laughed before she clung tightly to Owen’s arm. They entered the hotel with ease and Owen kissed the side of Claire’s head before they got to the front desk. There was a woman sitting at the desk with a false smile on, greeting them warmly enough.

“Reservations for Miller.” Owen said. Miller was their codename, but would be using their own names just in case. It was incredibly risky, but it was easier using their own names in a twenty-four hour mission in case of slip ups. The woman at the desk typed in the name before breaking into a wide grin.

“The newly-weds! Yes! Here is your key.” the woman behind the desk said cheerfully and Claire smiled brightly, still clinging to Owen’s arm. They got their keys and were sent up to their room. They made it there fine. Owen opened the door and let Claire walk in first. It was a particularly large with a giant glass window looking upon the waterfront just a few blocks over. It had a breakfast table toward the window, a small couch facing the T.V. which lined up with the bed behind it. The bed was big and looks so comfortable, Claire knew she could get an amazing night’s sleep in that.

“This place is spectacular.” Claire gawked and placed her bag down and saw the water crystallized against the rising of the night sky. Claire always loved the way the water looked when stars were scattered across the surface. It was one of things she allowed herself indulge into. She was one of the most effective operatives that her agency had, so she didn’t pay much attention to anything other than her job. So seeing the simplicity of stars reflected on water was one of the things she marvelled at.

“Look at the bed!” Owen yelled out behind her. Claire turned to see Owen flop onto the bed with a giant smile on his face. He craned his neck to look at Claire with the stupidest upside down grin on. “We’re going to have so much fun in this.” he chuckled but Claire rolled her eyes.

“If you keep acting like an idiot, then you’ll have to have fun on your own.” she remarked, but almost regretted it. She knew her mission but it all felt like the banter Claire and Owen usually hard, it was hard to concentrate when there was something playing on her mind.

“Babe, it’s our honeymoon. Lighten up.” he turned over before he stood up, adjusting his shirt. There it was. Honeymoon. Claire knew what people expected on honeymoons and Claire didn’t know if she was ready to cross that line. Claire liked Owen a lot, but she didn’t know if she could jeopardise the relationship they had built over the course of five years.

“It’s getting late. I’m going for a shower.” Claire said, taking her bag to the couch and grabbing out her toiletries bag. She started towards the bathroom before Owen cleared his throat.

“I wouldn’t mind joining in on that.” he shrugged. Claire bit her lip before stopping at the door to the bathroom.

“Only if you’re good.” she smirked, shutting the door behind her. Claire searched the room for anything that could be recording just in case the tech guys missed anything. She was clear. She pulled out the laptop and set it inside the bathtub, knowing that would not be using it as there was a shower in the corner of the bathroom. Claire started it up and set the program to run. It had an estimated time of the hack to be thirty-six hours, meaning that they had to keep an eye on it and hack manually when necessary. Claire spent some time in the bathroom, letting the shower run and jumped in after some time. She had a quick rinse before looking at the laptop. No manual hack for at least eight hours.

The hack itself would go into the hotel’s mainframe, then go into the emails, tracking the accounts of the Fiddle and see if there anything suspicious about his emails. This would be the program's responsibility to decode and understand if there are words being used repeatedly over emails. They had to trust that it

They ate dinner, having a fun conversation about their fake wedding and talking about how aunts couldn’t dance or telling stories that happened at other weddings they had been to. Claire told the story of her dad singing badly at her sister’s wedding but told it as if it actually happened. Owen laughed, asking what song he sang again and Claire admitted it was ‘Billie Jean’ by Michael Jackson and Owen almost snorted as he pretended to remember. It was fun. But it was run out shortly after because they got ready for bed. Claire put on a pair of dark purple silk shorts and singlet shirt, and she found out that Owen only sleeps in his tight boxers. Claire turned away, facing the water and watched as the waves rippled the stars.

“Goodnight.” she muttered. Owen’s hand rested on her hip before he laced her shoulder with kisses. Claire shrugged him off, feeling awkward and out of place.

“Not even a little…” he groaned.

“I’m tired, Owen. Not tonight.” Claire shifted away from him.

Claire felt guilty for not going along with it but it wasn’t right, she wasn’t ready for any of it. She went to sleep but could sense Owen’s frustration with her.

The rays of light came through that morning, waking Claire from her sleep. Owen wasn’t in the bed but Claire felt in in the room. Claire went straight to the bathroom when she woke up, yawning loudly. She saw Owen at the breakfast table, eating some room service and reading a paper. He gave a slight glance as Claire moved to the bathroom. She shut the door and did another check for recording devices, just in case. She checked on the laptop and there was a small notepad resting beside it. Claire picked it up the pad and read it to herself.

‘Gotta act like couple. We have to kiss and you know...other stuff. - O’

Claire sighed for many reasons. One being that Owen was an idiot for not coming right out and saying sex and the other for not realising that they should have had sex last night. She just wasn’t ready for it. There was no other way of saying it. She felt so awkward and didn’t know where there were lines between them. But Claire knew Owen, they had been partners for five years after all. She knew him and she liked it. She just needed to act like they were actually in a relationship.

Claire finished up in the bathroom and walked over to Owen. She slid her hands nervously over his shoulders and down his chest before she stopped and kissed the side of his head. Owen gave a small hum.

“Hey,” Claire said sheepishly then kissed her way down to his cheek. She would do that in any relationship, and Owen seemed to enjoy it as she felt his heart beat faster under her hand. “Sorry about last night, I was just really tired.” she gave. Owen put down his paper, lifting her hand and kissing her palm sweetly.

“It’s okay.” he said in a husky voice. It was incredibly sexy, no matter Claire’s feelings.

“Soon, baby. I promise.” Claire tilted up his chin and let her lips fall onto his quickly. Owen gave a satisfied growl against her lips and Claire smiled as she felt his hand try to wrap around her neck and keep her there. Claire pulled away and went to Owen’s side. His hand skimmed down to her hip then slid down to her thigh. Claire shivered as his cold hands touched her skin.

“If those shorts shrink in the next two minutes I will take you on the table.” he replied playfully, but there was a part of Claire that was honestly tempted. Claire let her finger touch underneath his chin and made his gaze follow her. She started to move towards the bathroom again, making sure her hips swayed in the right manner. Owen gave a chesty groan and yelled out. “Now you’re just torturing me.” Claire laughed as she picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom.

Claire waiting for Owen to come back after lunch, but it was mid-afternoon and she was getting impatient. She wanted to see him and to try to convince the cameras just a little more. She checked in on the laptop, did a quick hack before setting herself up on the bed. She didn’t know what to do with herself as she waited for Owen, so she decided to be the good newlywed she was supposed to be. Claire stripped out of her clothes quickly and tugged on a silk robe before lying down on the bed.

It only took a few more minutes until Owen arrived. He took off his jacket before he noticed Claire lying on the bed. He dropped his jacket in shock and licked his lips. Claire shrugged out of the robe and tossed it aside.

“What’s all this?” Owen asked breathlessly and Claire gestured to him to come over to her. She bit onto her lip and Owen nodded. He took off his shirt and went over to her. He captured her lips quickly and Claire immediately wrapped her arms around her neck, one of his arms tucked underneath her. Owen pulled her closer when she suddenly felt his hand dip inside her underwear and his rough fingers touch against her folds. Claire gasped against Owen, breathing heavily. “You like it when I always do this, don’t you?” Owen smirked and Claire nodded slowly as one of his fingers circled around her clit. She moaned, but tried to keep it inside her chest.

Owen started to kiss down her chest delicately and Claire could feel her heart smashing against her ribs, the anticipation killing her. He let his lips trail against her skin through each kiss, never letting his touch separate from her skin. Claire caught her hands loosely into the the sheets before Owen took down her underwear. He ran his hands up the inside of her legs, making them come apart slowly as he made his way between them, one hooking over his shoulder.

He gave a devilish smirk before he let his lips wrap around her sensitive clit. Claire immediately arched up, and her hand latched into Owen’s hair, keeping him at her sex. One hand gripped tightly into her hip whilst the other had a finger entering her slowly. Owen didn’t waste his time, making sure he had her squirming the exact way he wanted. His tongue circling around her clit, flicking it and kissing it. He added another finger and Claire’s hand tightened in his hair.

Claire could feel the orgasm building at the pit of her stomach. Owen wrapped his mouth around her entrance, tasting her as his tongue darted into her. It was slick and his face was rough against her thighs. Claire loved the contradicting feelings in the same region. Then Owen moved back up to clit, his teeth scraping against her it and Claire felt her climax break. She moaned loudly, her thighs tightening around Owen’s head, an involuntary reaction. Owen’s fingers helped her ride it out as his tongue tasted her even more than before. Claire shivered at the feeling. Owen crawled up to her and Claire caught him in a desperate kiss, biting into his lip as she was eager for him.

“Owen, oh god, I need you.” she whimpered, her hands shaking as aftershocks were rocking over her body. Owen’s body pressed into Claire’s and she felt his erection squirming at the seam of his jeans. He tried to pull away but she didn’t want him to go anywhere. She wanted him then and there.

“Claire, I need to get the -” he wanted to get protection, Claire knew that, but she couldn’t wait. She fiddled with his pants and pulled him closer with her legs.

“Please.” she begged and there was a spark that glazed over Owen’s eye. He kicked off his pants before he ran a hand over his shaft. He licked at his fingers, running it over the tip and down his thick cock. His hands went back to holding down Claire’s wrists and he thrust forward.

“Yes,” Claire moaned, throwing her head back into her pillow. She wrapped her legs around his ass, pushing him forward to help his thrusts. Owen started off with slow thrusts but they weren’t enough for either of them. Owen released his grip on her wrists before his hands dug into her hips and thrust against her harder. “Right there.” Claire moaned, her voice feeling harsh as it struggled out of her mouth. “Oh god, fuck, yes.” Claire let her moans of pleasure come out without filter. Owen leaned down, his mouth meeting the middle of Claire’s chest and taking down her bra so her nipples touched the cold air. Owen’s mouth wrapped around one of her nipples, his tongue circling around it and his teeth giving a tug at it once he was done.

Claire let her nails drag across Owen’s skin every chance she got, not letting him have unmarked skin. She felt so primal, like there was a need to mark him as hers. Claire circled her hips as she felt her climax building once more. She couldn’t help but love the way Owen made her feel, like she was important and that he worshipped her. Owen sucked at Claire’s neck and she hummed in satisfaction.

Then, it was like something in Owen clicked and he had to have his release alongside Claire’s. He started to speed up his pace, his thrusts becoming harsher and harder. Claire latched her nails into his shoulders as Owen was breathing brutally into her neck. Claire was gasping with every thrust and she could feel the edge of her orgasm. It only took three more painful thrusts to have her climax wash over her. Claire bellowed out in pleasure and that was when her walls clamped down around Owen, forcing him over the edge. She felt him spill into her, his growl was chesty and vibrated through Claire. She shook in her aftershock, Owen giving half thrusts, trying to ride out his orgasm with his exhausted body. Claire clung to him before he rolled off of her. She curled up to Owen’s side, breathing together.

They lay in the middle of the bed, the thin sheet covering their naked and sweating bodies. Claire looped her leg around Owen’s as his fingers started to play with her hair. Claire was lying mostly on his chest and could feel him breathing in deeply.

“I should hold out on sex more often.” Claire muttered, her fingers tracing delicately in his chest hair. Owen brought her hand up to his mouth before he kissed her palm, like he had done that morning. He suddenly turned so Claire was on her back and Owen gripped into her wrists. It reminded her of their first training session. She liked it.

“Not now, baby. I’ve got nearly twenty-four hours of loving to make up for.” he smirked before he started to bite at her neck lightly, making Claire giggle. 


	4. Sequel (pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearing and Grady are sent undercover….as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've liked this mini series. Go to my tumblr, captainandbucky, for more fics that I haven't posted here. xx

Claire felt the sunlight creak into the room, touching at her exposed skin but Claire wasn’t interested in any of that. There was a warm arm pulling her into a scorching chest. She smiled to herself as she circled against Owen, feeling the way he breathed and how tightly he kept her pressed against him. She felt...no. She didn’t feel anything. She wasn’t supposed to. This wasn’t real life; this was a mission. But, god, did she want it to be real.

Owen shifted behind her, groaning lightly before he gave a blissful sigh. He moved over on top of Claire, hovering over her and making a cool breeze sweep over her naked skin. “Good morning, my beautiful wife.” he greeted, and there was a part of Claire that felt giddy when Owen called her that. She blushed and Claire felt Owen’s beard scratch against her cheek. Claire turned to him, cupping his face in her hands and letting her tired lips touch against his.

The space between them was taken away, Owen’s body touching against hers and Claire made a small moan when she felt Owen’s morning erection touch her thigh. Claire smiled and gave a small giggle as Owen huffed in frustration. He cradled his head in the ridge of her neck and shoulder, before Claire turned them over. She sat up tiredly on his thighs and Owen’s eyes were barely coming open. Claire lathered the palm of her hand in enough of her saliva as she could before he stroked it over Owen’s hardened cock.

Owen whimpered slightly before Claire set herself down on his lap. He gave out a heavy groan and his hands lying perfectly on her ass. Claire leaned down, her chest lying on top of his as she kissed him. Their thrusts were lazy and tired, but Owen made sure to have the friction based around her clit. They gave chesty moans as they were slowly building climaxes. They were becoming more and more awake as they having sex.

Owen was becoming more brutal with his thrusts and Claire’s moans of pleasure were becoming sharper and harsher to hear. Claire could feel her inner walls clamping around Owen, and he was giving satisfied groans as he felt them too. Claire sat up, her hands lying on his chest and she circled her hips faster. Owen’s hands were pressed in hard to her skin and were forcing her up and down on his cock as he quickened his pace.

Claire suddenly felt her orgasm break, her thighs tightening around Owen’s body and he gave a long moan as Claire felt his orgasm spurt inside of her. They were quick orgasms but it somehow felt so natural and right for that morning. Claire let herself fall back onto Owen’s chest as his half erect cock came out of her. They were breathing heavily together, small chuckles and giggles as they were realising what they did.

“God, I love you.” he breathed out and there was part of Claire that thought he meant it. She gasped and faked a smile, kissing him quickly.

“I love you too.” she replied and felt Owen’s arms wrap around her back and made her cling tightly to him. They stayed that way for a while until Owen said he wanted to get some pastries for them both. Claire took it to mean that he wanted to check in with the boys about the progress and the information they already gathered.

He got up and left soon after they regained their breaths and Claire was left with the sheet wrapped around her chest. She sighed and collapsed onto the bed, her hand meeting her forehead as her head started to whirl with insane ideas and thoughts that she would later regret.

_******* _

Owen took a long route to get to the coffee house and once he got there, Barry and Lowery seemed to be glued to watching the screens. The coffee house was under construction and so the main bench was covered in computer equipment. Owen walked over, thinking that they were concentrating on something to do with Roger Fiddle. What Owen saw made him furious. They were watching the honeymoon suite and fixated on Claire walking around the suite with just the sheet barely covering her skin.

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing?” he barked and covered the screen with his hand. Both Lowery and Barry groaned and switched the screens over to other parts of the hotel, including Roger Fiddles office.

“We should be asking you that.” Barry smirked as they turned the chairs around.

“Nice commitment.” Lowery said and revealed the bowl of popcorn. Owen’s brow narrowed in anger. The two had enjoyed their morning introductions apparently. Owen put his hands on his hips. “Really sold the whole, ‘we’re deeply in love’ thing.” Lowery smirked and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

“Well, it was for the good of the mission.” Owen made sure he stayed angry; the thought of someone else being able to see Claire when she was with him was infuriating to him.

“Sure you weren’t putting any of your own emotions in there?” Lowery raised a quizative brow and Owen felt his hands tighten on his hips.

“That would be completely unprofessional.” Owen cleared his throat.

“When have you and Claire ever been professional?” Barry asked, his tone becoming serious and Owen gave a heavy sigh. He saw the screen for their room; Claire was sitting on the bed, the sheet still just covering her, but there was a bright smile on her face as she stretched out her arms and felt the sheets beneath her.

“This isn’t about Claire and I, this is for the mission.” Owen looked down at his feet and there was a spark of guilt running through him.

“Keep telling yourself that, cause that ‘God, I love you’ thing this morning sure didn’t convinced me.” Barry warned Owen. Barry was Owen closest friend, with his friendship with Lowery growing. Claire was, in fact, one of Owen’s best friends in the organisation because he had worked so closely with her over the last five years. They knew things about each other’s personal lives, as it was impossible to avoid on most occasions. Barry, unfortunately, had learned of Owen’s ‘crush’ on Claire after one of their missions.

This mission, in particular, was dangerous and ended with Claire being unconscious for three days. Owen didn’t leave her side and felt responsible. He blurted out that he would never forgive himself if she stayed that way, to which Barry was shocked, but ultimately got why Owen was feeling that way. Owen trusted Barry with this but the rumours about Claire and Owen circulated anyway. It wasn’t against regulation to date a coworker, it was just dangerous because at any moment they could be gone. It was each person’s responsibility to know that and to act wisely on it.

“Barry.” Owen warned.

“I’m just saying Owen. You have loved her for so long, you should probably think about what’s going to happen after this mission ends.” Barry explained. “She may not act the same way you would.” and there it was. Something Owen had wanted to forget and for it not to happen. He didn’t want the mission to end because it would mean that everything that was going so perfectly was going to be gone. He didn’t think Claire could even look at him after all of it is done.

“Give me some bagels. We’re starving.” Owen said in a huff, grabbing a bag of bagels and heading back to the hotel.

_******* _

Claire wrapped the sheet around herself before she went to the bathroom. She couldn’t get Owen out of her head. It was natural for her to dwell on people she’s had sex with, but this was not dwelling, this was appreciation and pure, unadulterated bliss. She didn’t even know what it was, maybe the fact that when Owen kissed her, she could feel the heated arguments burning brighter and made her heart race.

Claire typed away on the laptop, her mind fixed on the job at hand. There was nothing else to do, but she was hacking onto the server as disconnecting and reconnecting to the server made sure that the hotel couldn’t correctly find them. Claire was doing a simple hack when she felt Owen’s hands run over her shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Owen kissed behind Claire’s ear. Claire smiled and tried to shake him off as she was still finishing her work.

“Trying to finish this hack.” she mentioned but Owen let his lips trail down to her shoulder and on her back.

“You should really be quicker.” he murmured. Claire hit enter on the last bit of her hack and felt Owen’s hands skim against her skin like she was too precious to hold.

“Owen,” she whimpered as she felt the sheet fall from her skin. “Screw it.” she groaned and stood up, her lips finding Owen instantly. Claire knew they were in the bathroom, that there were no cameras inside but she was too tempted; both of them were.

**  
**  


_***~*~*** _

After the shower, Claire saw that there was a short hack to do before the system could take care of it all. She managed to do it quickly enough but it seemed that Owen wasn’t finished with Claire, even after their shower together. It was a moment that Claire felt so at ease in, and she realised that she never wanted it leave it.

_***~*~*** _

Owen panted as he started to move down Claire’s shaking skin. He kissed at her belly before his lazy lips trailed down her stomach.

“Aren’t you tired?” Claire breathed out harshly. Owen looked up from her stomach, his hands now on her hips and keeping them pinned to the bed.

“If I can hear you moan one more time, I’ll be good.” he smirked before he sucked on the delicate folds of her sex. Her breath caught in her throat and Owen’s beard scraped against her inner thigh. Claire caught her hand in Owen’s hair, keeping him right where he was, but Claire doubted Owen would move unless Claire came.

There was a beeping sound coming from the bathroom and Claire could feel her orgasm building. The beeping was becoming even more irritating and Claire tried to pull at Owen’s hair but he was persistent.

“Owen,” she breathed out as Owen’s tongue ran over her sex. “Oh, god.” Claire let her head fall back. She tried to breathe normally and fisted Owen’s hair tighter. “Babe, it’s your phone.” she exaggerated her words and Owen peered his head up slightly.

“No, I’m not done.” he moaned in angry before his head returned between her leg.

“Owen, you have to check your-” Claire tried to insist but Owen let his tongue flick over and over against Claire’s clit. “Oh god, oh god, oh god!” she panted.

“Come on baby.” he muttered and Claire was moaning loudly, squirming on the bed.

“You can’t. We can’t.” “Oh no, please don’t stop.” she begged and Owen gave a hearty moan in between her legs. Claire involuntarily thrust up into Owen’s mouth, but the beeping persisted in the bathroom. Owen gave a groan moving away, forcing Claire to whimper at his absence.

“Fuck this damn thing.” he huffed before putting on a pair of boxers and moving to the bathroom. “I’m gonna finish my meal when I get back.” he called over his shoulder. Claire shook her head but was lying back on the bed. There was an uneasy silence that followed into the bathroom and Claire shot up from the bed, holding the sheet to her chest.

“Babe?” she called out. No response. Claire looked around for a shirt and found Owen’s. She placed it on, letting it hang on her figure like a dress. She was ready to move towards the bathroom when Owen emerged. “What is it?” she asked, his face like stone.

“We have to go.” his voice was low and harsh. Claire’s heart stopped before Owen said his final words. “My father is in the hospital.”

They packed up everything they had quickly, checked out and went to the van. They stayed quiet. They didn’t speak but there was a congratulations on a job well done. They found all the information they needed; the guy hadn’t kept his work lives separate and they found all the information they needed through his emails. They got him the next day. Work life wasn’t as simple as finding this man though.

Claire and Owen didn’t talk about what happened. Not even once. Claire felt like she was tearing herself up inside with all the questions she kept asking. Owen could barely look at her some days. Claire requested time off. Two weeks would be enough. She had never had time off before, and when word got around that Claire was taking time off, rumours started to scatter. She didn’t care. She just needed to get away.

Owen heard and tried to talk to her. She didn’t know what to say so she just said she would be back, that she needed to sort things out. That was all she said before she stayed at home. She wasn’t exactly sure what brought her to such a low. Maybe it was her feelings Owen; how whenever she looked at him, all she felt was...love. She was in love with the fool and couldn’t get over how he made her feel constantly. It didn’t have to do with the sex, which was fantastic, but more to do with how Owen looked at her when he was inside her; it was as though he felt so at home against her that he could never leave even if he wanted to.

Claire shuffled around her almost bare apartment and sat on the edge of her bed. It had only been a week and Claire just stayed at home, curling up on her bed and eating take out when she needed food. She never had time to relax, so having an entire two weeks was enough for her. Maybe it was enough to figure out her head.

A knock came to the door and Claire’s brow narrowed. She shuffled out of her room and made it to the door. She opened it and Owen pushed his way inside. His hair was ruffled and he looked like he was ready to explode with something he was keeping inside. “Please, come in.” Claire said under her breath.

“Okay, I need to tell you something.” Owen said as Claire shut the door behind her. She turned to Owen, folding her arms uncomfortably and watched as he paced. He suddenly stopped and stalked towards her, halting in front of her. He breathed out. “I’ve been in love with you before I met you and then we were paired together and I just fell deeper in love with you. I can’t stop it and I can’t help how I feel about you. When we kissed and when we slept together, it was everything to me. It almost felt like you wanted me too. But if you just want to leave what happened in the hotel in the mission then I’ll be okay with it.” he stopped and Claire could swear she stopped breathing. “If that’s what you want, I’m okay with it.” he was giving heavy breaths and waited for Claire.

“I’m not.” she shook her head, swallowing hard.

“You don’t have to feel sorry for me. I know that’s why you took time off. You felt sorry for not feeling anything for me, and I get it. I just had to let you know.” he started but didn’t wait for her to answer. He pushed past her to get to the door, but she caught onto him quickly.

“I’m not okay with it because that’s not what I want.” she looked at him with pleading eyes. He stopped and turned to her. “I want you because I’m in love with you.” she let herself say it and smiled at him. Owen’s face broke into a large grin, almost tears breaking at his eyes.

“Oh thank god.” he breathed out, pulling Claire into his arms. He didn’t kiss her, but rather kissed the top of her head. Claire sighed as she held onto him in return.

“You have never been good with dealing with me, have you?” Claire said into Owen’s shirt. He laughed and nodded.

“Probably never will be.” he said and as Claire looked up at him, he gave the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Claire sighed in bliss.

“You’ll figure it out eventually.” Claire giggled before Owen leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Everything was feeling just as perfect as it should have.


End file.
